Lumpuhkan Ingatanku
by ScarheadFerret
Summary: Hanya satu yang Harry inginkan dari Draco. Bertanggung jawab!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lumpuhkan Ingatanku

Disclaimer: Only one JK Rowling

Rated: M

Pairing: Ferret x Scarhead a.k.a Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning(s): SLASH, MPREG, OOC, etc.

::Summary::

Hanya satu yang Harry inginkan dari Draco. Bertanggung jawab!

o..O..o

Jangan sembunyi

Kumohon padamu jangan sembunyi

Sembunyi dari apa yang terjadi

Tak seharusnya hatimu kau kunci

Alunan lagu itu terngiang terus di telinga pahlawan dunia sihir; Harry Potter. Setiap lirik di dalamnya mengingatkannya akan pemuda yang ia cintai sebelum ia sangat membencinya.

Harry terlalu bodoh, terlalu bodoh untuk dipermainkan, terlalu bodoh untuk dipelampiaskan.

Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang memiliki tampang bangsawan, pemuda yang kayanya berlimpah, pemuda yang dikelilingi banyak wanita. Namun siapa sangka, jika ia adalah pengecut, tak bertanggung jawab, dan... Tak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain.

Kemana ia di saat Harry membutuhkannya?

Kemana ia di saat Harry membutuhkan kasih sayangnya?

Kemana ia di saat Harry lemah tak berdaya?

Pengecut! Bisa-bisanya ia bersembunyi tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan berdosa.

Bertanya, cobalah bertanya pada semua

Di sini kucoba untuk bertahan

Ungkapkan semua yang kurasakan

Bait kedua dari lagu itu masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Harry.

"Andai kau bisa merasakan sakit ini, Malfoy!" ucapnya lirih di tengah-tengah alunan lagu.

Tatkala Harry membayangkan jika Draco yang ada di posisinya.

Harry tertawa kesedihan, sebelum tawa itu digantikan oleh air mata di saat bait ketiga dari lagu itu terdengar.

Kau acuhkan aku

Kau diamkan aku

Kau tinggalkan aku'

Ia memegang lembut perutnya yang di dalamnya ada sebuah kehidupan.

Sebuah kehidupan yang telah terjalin dari perbuatan indah namun berdosa.

Sebuah kehidupan yang tak terikat oleh cinta dari orang yang tak bisa bertanggung jawab.

Sebuah kehidupan yang Harry inginkan untuk hidup yang lebih sempurna.

-ooo-

Harry mengingat kejadian malam itu di tepi danau hitam.

Ia begitu bodohnya terlena oleh 'desisan ular' Malfoy.

Ucapan Malfoy yang ia kira timbul dari dalam hati Malfoy. Ucapannya itu terus-menerus Malfoy ucapkan di tengah-tengah tarian yang penuh dosa.

Hingga di saat semuanya berakhir dengan persatuan, Malfoy tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mengacuhkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Mendiamkan Harry di saat Harry merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

Meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan di tepi danau sendirian, hingga saat ini.

"Tadi itu cuma kesalahan, Ha— Potter!" ucap Draco dingin tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

-ooo-

Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku

Hapuskan tentang dia

Hapuskan memoriku tentangnya

Harry menjambak-jambak rambut hitamnya, berharap ingatan tadi jauh-jauh pergi.

Air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari manik emeraldnya, dengan suara isakannya di dalam Grimmauld Place No. 12 yang hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengarkan.

-ooo-

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Pintu masuk Malfoy Manor terketuk dengan keras.

"Elvory!"

Sesaat terdengar bunyi 'cetar', lalu muncul sesosok peri rumah perempuan.

"Ada yang bisa Elvory lakukan, Master Draco Malfoy, Sir?" tanya Elvory seraya membungkukkan diri dalam-dalam.

"Ada tamu. Suruh pergi jika ia orang yang tak penting!" perintah Draco dingin.

"Baik, Master Draco Malfoy, Sir." bungkuk Elvory, sebelum ia menghilang dan muncul di depan pintu masuk Malfoy Manor.

"Ada yang bisa Elvory bantu, tuan..."

"Halery Pretter."

"Tuan Halery Pretter." Elvory membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Hale— Harry Potter yang menyamarkan namanya menjadi Halery Pretter.

"Aku ada janji dengan Malfoy, maksudku Draco Malfoy. Katakan kepadanya jika ada masalah ayahnya di Azkaban." perintah Harry lembut.

"Baik, tuan Halery Pretter." bungkuk lagi Elvory, sebelum ia hilang dari hadapan Harry, lalu muncul di hadapan Draco.

"Maaf, Master Draco Malfoy, Sir.." bungkuk Elvory

"Ada yang mencari master Draco Malfoy. Kata tuan Halery Pretter di depan pintu tadi, ada masalah tentang tuan Lucius Malfoy di Azkaban, Sir." lanjutnya.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya tak ada staff Kementrian Sihir bernama Halery Pretter.

"Aku akan menemuinya, kau boleh pergi." katanya kepada Elvory.

"Semoga Daddy baik-baik saja, Dray." ucap wanita anggun berambut coklat gelap bergelombang; Astoria Greengrass, kekasih Draco —menyebalkan—. Draco mengangguk pelan, sebelum ia menuju ke pintu masuk Malfoy Manor.

Harry menunggu kedatangan Draco di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba...

"Ada masalah a- . Potter?!"

"Draco. Kita harus bicara!"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Potter! Semuanya hanyalah kesalahan."

"Tapi ini penting, Draco! Ini penting!" lirih Harry.

Draco tak menghiraukan Harry. Saat Draco akan kembali ke dalam Manor, Harry berkata agak cukup keras kepada Draco.

"AKU HAMIL, DRACO! AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!" Harry mencoba agak tak mengeluarkan kristal bening dari emeraldnya.

Draco agak terkejut, namun ia dengan dinginnya mengatakan.

"Aku. Tak. Peduli." Dengan jeda di setiap kata yang ia ucap.

DEG!

"Lagi pula, aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang lebih baik dari seorang pria sepertimu, Potter."

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu masuk ke dalam Manor.

Sedangkan Harry hanya bisa menjatuhkan air matanya di depan pintu Manor yang tertutup.

-ooo-

Hilangkanlah ingatanku

Jika itu tentang dia

Kuingin ku lupakannya'

Harry memukul-mukuli kepalanya dengan tangan kecilnya. Berharap semua ingatan tadi hilang.

Ingin rasanya ia membuang ke neraka semua tentang Malfoy.

Tapi apa bisa? Di saat ia dan janinnya membutuhkannya?

Apa bisa ia hidup tanpa seorang Draco Malfoy?

"Aku bisa, aku yakin bisa hidup tanpanya. Masih banyak orang yang menyayangiku dan peduli terhadapku. Masih banyak!" katanya di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Untaian syair lagu terus menurus melantunkan suara wanita yang menyanyi dalam lagu tersebut, merasuk ke dalam pikiran dan hati Harry yang tengah sakit. Tak luput dari isakannya.

Hingga saat syair lagu tersebut akan berhenti, Harry sedikit melantunkan lirik bait ketiga yang sekaligus menjadi bait akhir syair lagu itu.

"Kau acuhkan aku. Kau diamkan aku. Kau tinggalkan aku..." suara parau Harry di tengah-tengah isakan yang lebih dalam lagi. Merasakan sendiri sakit hatinya. Dan merasakan keterpurukan dirinya dan kehidupan tanpa dosa yang berada dalam perutnya.

"Lumpuhkan ingatanku...!"

o..O..o

A/N:

Mencoba menuangkan bakat kecilku di sini. Yah, walaupun awut-awutan, tapi aku lega bisa buat fic Drarry pertamaku.

Well, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya band favoritku Geisha dengan judul yang sama dengan fic ini; Lumpuhkan Ingatanku. Maaf ya, kalau masih ada typo. Hihi

RnR, please ^_^


	2. Izinkan

Title: Lumpuhkan Ingatanku

Disclaimer: Only one JK. Rowling

Rated: M

Pairing: Ferret x Scarhead a.k.a Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Angst

Warning(s): Slash, Mpreg, Ooc, etc.

o..O..o

Senja yang semula nampak indah digantikan oleh hitamnya malam yang kelam sekelam suasana hati Harry Potter. Air matanya mungkin telah kering atau mungkin pula masih bersembunyi di balik bola matanya. Ia mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai. Mencoba melakukan aktivitasnya sekaligus mencoba melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Pria berkepala dua itu menuju dapur Grimmauld Place No. 12 untuk membuat coklat panas kegemarannya. Ya, ia selalu membuat minuman sederhana itu untuk menenangkan beban di hatinya. Karena baginya, coklat adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya sesudah Hedwig; burung hantu jenis Snowy, Ron, dan jangan lupa Nona-Yang-(Sok)-Tahu-Segalanya, siapa lagi jika bukan Hermione?

Setelah Harry memastikan jika coklatnya siap dihidangkan, ia mengambil gelas putih dari atas rak gelas yang berada di sampingnya. Lalu ia menuangkan coklat yang sebelumnya berada di sebuah termos berwarna hijau ke dalam gelas putih yang tadi ia ambil. Ia membawa segelas coklatnya ke dalam kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup luas namun terasa begitu sunyi senyap. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu memutar daun pintu kamarnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' dari pintu tua tersebut. Harry memasuki kamarnya dan menutup kembali pintu di hadapannya. Ia menuju tempat tidurnya bertumpuk kasur besar nan empuk dan berlapis seprai sutra berwarna hijau dengan garis-garis vertikal keperakan. Ia menegak coklat yang ia buat sebelum membaringkan tubuh mungilnya, yang berakhir dengan tidur nyenyak nan lelap.

o..O..o

"Daddy... Lihatlah kupu-kupu cantik ini, Dad!" seru anak kecil bersurai hitam pekat, bermanik kelabu gelap kepada seorang pria yang tengah duduk santai pada bangku taman pusat kota. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat putra sematawayangnya berlari ke sana-ke mari mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna merah dengan totol hitam menghiasi sayap lebarnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, son." ujar pria itu kepada anaknya yang mulai menjauh.

"Son, jangan berlari menuju jalan raya. Berbahaya."

Bocah yang diberi peringatan oleh sang ayah tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Hingga sesuatu terjadi pada si anak yang tak diinginkan oleh sang ayah. Si anak yang baru berumur lima tahun itu berlari menuju jalan raya hingga ke tengah jalan. Sang ayah segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju si anak. Namun sayang, sebuah truk kontainer melaju kencang di jalan raya hingga menabrak si anak yang berdiri dan menjerit sebelum jeritan itu seketika hilang.

o..O..o

"Son!"

"Harry! Sadarlah!"

"Kau mimpi buruk, Harry?"

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Minumlah coklatmu dulu."

Wanita berambut coklat mengembang yang duduk di sebelah Harry yang duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di bagian atas ranjangnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hermione? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Lima menit yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tadi aku dan Ron usai berbelanja di Mall. Ya aku dan Ron ingin mengunjungimu. Pintu depan tak terkunci, bahkan tak tertutup. Kami kira kau masih melek. Ternyata kau tengah tidur."

Harry yang mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebari dari Hermione, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang-panjang, mengatur tekanan jantungnya.

"Lalu Ron dimana?"

"Oh, dia di ruang tamu. Dia sepertinya sangat kelelahan." jawab Hermione. "Harry, apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu?" lanjut tanya Hermione.

"Terlalu buruk, Er. Aku merasa mimpiku tadi itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku melihat anakku... Anakku.. Anakku tertabrak sebuah truk, dan ia meninggal." jelas Harry seraya cairan bening nampak muncul kembali dari matanya. Hermione yang melihat reaksi Harry, seketika tercekat. Ia mencoba menenangkan Harry dengan menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Harry.

"Sungguh Harry. Aku benar-benar sangat menyesal. Aku sebagai sahabatmu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." lirih Hermione

"Tidak, Er. Tidak! Kau dan Ron telah berbuat banyak untukku. Kalian menemaniku, memberikanku semangat, bahkan kalian hampir mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian untukku."

"Itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada kami, bahkan semua orang. Kau menyelamatkan hidup semua orang, Harry James Potter."

"Tapi..."

"Apa yang Hermione katakan sangatlah benar, Harry." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria jangkung berambut merah menyala dengan bintik-bintik merah di pipinya dari pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Ron..." sahut Harry

"Kau tidak hanya berjasa bagi kami. Kau berjasa bagi semua orang di dunia ini."

"Tapi, Ron. Sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaanku yang hamil ini." bantah Harry.

"Harry, lihatlah! Kami di sini. Kau bisa melakukan apapun dengan bantuan kami. Harry yang kukenal tak selemah ini. Bangkit, Harry. Bangkit!" semangat Hermione kepada sahabat berkacamata bulat itu.

"Dan, orang yang telah berbuat jahat padamu akan menyesal seumur hidupnya." sambung Ron

Harry merasa beruntung masih memiliki orang-orang yang masih peduli terhadapnya. Orang-orang yang tak pernah berhenti memberikan kasih sayang mereka di saat bagaimanapun keadaan Harry. Bagi Harry, hidup yang bahagia adalah hidup bersama orang-orang yang bahagia pula. Harry sangat bersyukur akan itu

"Terimakasih, Ron, Hermione. Kalian memang sahabat sejatiku." ucap Harry dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, pertanda ia ingin memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Seakan mengerti maksud Harry, mereka berdua dengan lembut memeluknya. "Anytime, Harry." ucap Ron dan Hermione bebarengan.

o..O..o

Tujuh bulan kemudian...

Harry merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menendang-nendang di dalamnya. Ia menggeram kesakitan sebelum geraman itu berubah menjadi jeritan. Jeritannya terngiang hingga terdengar oleh Ron dan Hermione yang tengah berada di ruang tamu Grimmauld Place No. 12. Mendengar jeritan Harry, mereka berduapun dengan serempak berlari menuju keberadaan Harry di kamar mandi. Ketika Ron dan Hermione sampai di kamar mandi, mereka melihat sahabat mereka tengah tergeletak di lantai dingin kamar mandi.

"Harry..." teriak Hermione histeris yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Ron hanya bisa terkejut melihat keadaan Harry seperti ini.

"Aaaarrrgggh..." geram Harry seraya memegang perut buncitnya.

"Ron! Ini sudah saatnya! Mari kita bawa Harry ke St. Mungo!"

"Berjalan kaki?" tampang bodoh Ron membuat Hermione menamparnya karena memang Ron bodoh. Masih sempatnya ia berlagak bodoh.

"Jaringan Floo, Ronald!" . "Kau gendong Harry menuju ke perapian, dan aku yang akan mengambil bubuknya." lanjut Hermione

"Dan hati-hati!" pungkas Hermione dengan tatapan tajam mematikannya.

Mendengar perintah istrinya, Ron segera menggendong Harry dengan bridal-style dengan sangat hati-hati. Mereka bertiga menuju ke perapian ruang tamu, dan memasukinya. Tak lupa Hermione mengambil segenggam bubuk Floo lalu mengucapkan "Saint Mungo!" dengan sangat jelas.

Seketika dua pemuda dan seorang pemudi tersebut muncul diperapian St. Mungo bebarengan dengan munculnya api hijau.

"Healer!" panggil Hermione tergesah.

Mendengar panggilan Hermione, seorang Healer segera datang dan membawa brankar untuk membawa Harry ke ruang operasi. Ron dan Hermione mengikuti sang Healer dari belakang. Ketika Healer itu masuk ke ruang operasi, ia langsung menutup pintu dari ruang operasi tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun kepada Ron dan Hermione.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keluarga Weasley tiba di St. Mungo. Ron terlihat kebingungan. Melihat suaminya mulai bodoh ia pun menjelaskan pada Ron.

"Tadi aku sempat mengirim surat pada mereka." Ron hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ron, Hermione! Bagaimana keadaan Harry? Bagaimana kehamilannya? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan Molly kepada pasangan suam-istri di hadapannya.

"Harry ada di ruang operasi. Para Healer sedang mengeluarkan bayi yang Harry kandung. Butuh waktu yang lama, Mum." jelas Ron yang terlihat cemas.

"Merlin, selamatkan Harry, kumohon." bisik Ginny yang duduk di ruang tunggu.

Semenit kemudian, para sahabat Harry terlihat datang dengan perasaan sangat khawatir. Neville, Luna, Cho, Si Kembar Patil, Cedric datang bersamaan. Luna yang nampak tenang merasa ada yang kurang. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang ia rasa kurang.

"Malfoy!" desis Luna. Ia berbalik arah dan langsung keluar dari St. Mungo sendirian. Luna berencana menemui Draco dan memberitahu bahwa Harry akan melahirkan anaknya.

Dengan sigap ia berapparate menuju Malfoy Manor. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia sampai di depan gerbang Malfoy Manor yang terbuka, ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat panas hati Harry, jika Harry berada di sini.

Luna memasuki halaman manor megah yang menjadi aula pernikahan Draco dan Astoria. Masih dengan sikap tenangnya, wanita berrambut pirang gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet merah yang di tepinya di sekelilingi para tamu undangan yang tengah memandanginya. Luna menuju kedua mempelai- Mempelai? Mereka bukan mempelai yang sebenarnya!

Luna menuju ke arah Draco dan mulai memberitahukannya tentang prosesi kelahiran anaknya dan Harry. "Malfoy, ini adalah bulan ketujuh semenjak Harry mengandung."

Malfoy mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hmmm... Yang ia kandung bukan anakku."

Luna tercekat, persetan dengan Malfoy! "Kau!" Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Sadarlah, Malfoy! Kau adalah seorang pria. Dan seorang pria tidak pernah lari dari permasalahan. Sekarang Harry sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu! Apa kau tak punya rasa iba sedikitpun?"

"Tidak." singkat Draco. Luna yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya dengan ketenangan, akhirnya ia membuka ketenangan itu menjadi ketegangan. Ia tak sungkan menampar wajah pucat Draco, sehingga menghasilkan bunyi 'Plak' yang cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pipinya.

Tamu undangan yang semula tampak tenang tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat di depan. Astoria yang tak terima Draco ditampar, ia membalik tampar Luna. "Beraninya kau menampar suamiku!"

"Huh, suamimu? Dia bukan suamimiu. But, he's Harry's husband!"

"Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Apa maksudku? Kukira aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa maksudku. Tanya pada pria pengecutmu itu!"

"Dan ingatlah kalian berdua! Sesuatu akan terjadi!" pungkas Luna seraya mata birunya menatap mata kelabu Draco. Luna tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia kembali ke St. Mungo dengan melakukan Apparate-nya lagi.

o..O..o

Terdengar suara rengekan seorang bayi dari dalam ruang operasi. Benar, Harry memang perlu melakukan operasi karena umur kandungannya terlalu cepat dua bulan bagi seorang yang mengandung yang umumnya waktu kelahiran adalah pada bulan kesembilan.

"Dengar! Itu bayi Harry! Bayi Harry telah lahir!" suara semangat terdengar dari Cho Chang.

"Thank you so much, God!" lirih Ginny yang diiringi suara bersyukur dari semua orang yang menunggu Harry berjam-jam.

Tak lama, salah seorang dari para Healer keluar dari ruang operasi. Sebelum sang Healer ingin memberitahukan prihal keadaan Harry dan bayinya, ia langsung dicerca oleh banyak pertanyaan dari keluarga Weasley.

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" tanya Arthur

"Dan keadaan bayinya?" cemas Molly

"Apa bayinya normal?" resah Ginny

"Atau prematur?" gundah Ron yang dikirimi tatapan tajam dari setiap orang. "Kuharap normal.

Sang Healer memutar bola matanya. "Kalian tenanglah! Mr. Potter dan bayinya selamat. Dan bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Untuk saat ini Mr. Potter harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu, jika kondisi Mr. Potter telah pulih total, kalian bisa menemuinya di ruang lainnya." jelas Healer bernama Mr. Robards.

Tujuh jam telah berlalu, dan Harry telah dipindah di kamar rumah sakit regular bersama bayinya yang berada dalam pelukannya. Semua keluarga dan teman-temannya telah menemui Harry setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini ia hanya berdua dengan bayinya. "Kau akan menjadi anak yang kuat, sayang." cium Harry pada rambut sang bayi.

o..O..o

"Al, apakah kau siap?"

"Cebental, daddy. Cedikit lagi." ucap seorang anak laki-laki bernama Albus Potter yang tengah memakai sepatu warna merahnya. "Yeay! Al cudah ciap, Dad! Ayo kita pelgi ke cupel-malket!".

Harry hanya bisa tertawa sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar Al berbicara. Ya terdengar lucu, karena ia cadel. Maklum Al baru berusia empat tahun.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Al yang keempat tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang pintar nan tampan. Ia sudah mulai bertanya tentang keberadaan 'Ibu'nya. Dan Harry yang mendapat pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menjelaskan bahwa Al tidak punya seorang Ibu, namun hanya mempunyai dua orang Ayah. Dua? Benarkah dua?

Harry mengajak Al berbelanja ke super-market di kawasan Muggle. Ya, di sana segala kebuuhan yang dijual lebih bervariasi daripada di dunia sihir. Letak super-marketnya tak jauh dari rumah Harry. Jadi dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki dengan menggendong Al yang manja tak mau berjalan sendiri.

Setelah sampai di depan super-market, Harry dan Al memasukinya dengan melewati pintu super-market yang terbuka secara otomatis.

Di dalam super-market mereka memulai berbelanja kebutuhan yang seperlunya. Al meminta Harry untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan sang Ayah. "Dad, aku tak pelnah melihat balang-balang yang cebanyak ini." pukau bocah bersurai hitam dan bermata kelabu kebiru-biruan.

Al melihat keranjang besar yang terbuat dari besi dimana di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali macam boneka. Melihat itu, Al mulai mengeluarkan jurus manjanya kepada Harry.

"Daddy.. Uhmmm.. Bolehkah Al.."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin boneka-boneka ini." Mendengar ayahnya bereaksi tak setuju, mata Al berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca pertanda ingin menangis.

Harry yang melihat anaknya akan menangis, segera menggendong Al dengan penuh perhatian. "Tenanglah, Al. Kau boleh mengambil satu boneka yang kau inginkan."

"Benalkah itu, Dad? Benalkah?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Al terlihat riang berseri. Tangan kecilnya mencoba menggapai salah satu dari banyak boneka itu. Dan, hap! Ia mendapatkan satu boneka yang ia inginkan!

"Kupu-kupu?" heran Harry.

"Buttelfly..." riang Al. Harry mengacak-acak rambut rapi Al menjadi berantakan.

"Sudah selesai! Mari kita bayar semua ini." kata Harry. Ia dan Al mendatangi seorang kasir untuk membayar semua barang yang mereka beli. Setelah kasir menyebutkan semua harganya, Harry lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas muggle dengan nilai yang pas. Mereka keluar dari super-market dengan membawa dua kantong plastik besar berisi berbagai macam keperluan.

Harry dan Al kembali untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun sebelumnya, ia dan Al melihat dua orang yang tengah bertengkar di depan rumah sakit pinggir jalan raya. Dua orang itu tak asing bagi Harry. Dan benar saja. "Draco dan Greengrass?"

"Kau! Bertahun-tahun kita ke rumah sakit ini, selalu saja bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada dokter!"

"Tapi, hun. Ini memang belum saatnya kita untuk memperoleh keturunan!"

"Persetan dengan kau! Kau istri tak berguna!" sumpah serapah Draco lontarkan kepada Astoria. Ia berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya menuju sebrang jalan dimana Harry dam Al berada. Ia tak melihat kiri-kanan jalan raya, ia tak mengetahui bahwa ada truk kontainer tengah melaju kencang menuju ke arahnya.

Harry yang mengetahu itu segera berlari menuju Draco. "Draco.. Awaaasss!" Harry mendorong Draco ke tepi jalan. Namun na'as bagi Harry dan Al. Mereka berdua tertabrak truk tersebut hingga membuat mereka terpental beberapa meter dan terjatuh ke aspal jalan raya. Darah mereka berceceran kemana-mana. Mata Harry berkunang-kunang, dan Al seketika mendahului Harry pergi ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Draco berlari menuju Harry dan Al. Ia menangis melihat keadaan mereka.

"Harry? Harry! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" sesaat Draco menatap Al yang tak lagi bernyawa. "Inikah putraku?" batinnya.

"Draco.." suara parau Harry terdengar oleh Draco.

"Harry.. Harry.. Maafkan aku, Harry. Maafkan aku!" Draco menggenggam tangan lemas Harry. "Aku sangat menyesal, Harry! Izinkan aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Draco di tengah-tengah segerombolan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

Harry tak bisa berbicara banyak lagi, ia sudah siap berada di alam yang berbeda, meninggalkan Draco, separuh jiwanya. Ia hanya bisa memberikan seutas senyum penuh cinta pada Draco sebelum mata emeraldnya benar-benar tertutup untuk selamanya

"Harry..."

**THE END**

A/N:

Duh, maaf ya kalo masih ada typo. Maaf juga kalo terlalu klise dan membosankan dan menyinetron. Ini benar benar abstract !

Mind to review?


End file.
